The Tumor Procurement Core will play a central role in the Program Project as the major link between the clinical and laboratory sciences. The Core will provide investigators with fresh clinical specimens for their work, tumors and when possible normal cells from the same patient. It will also develop solid tumor cell strains and cell lines. It will continuously collect and collate clinical and laboratory data pertaining to each specimen. Specimens and data will be stored in order to be accessible to investigators for further experimentation, and for defining clinical-laboratory correlations.